What if: Next Generation
by CountSparda
Summary: instead of Vergil rejecting Trish, it took another turn that is all I'll say
1. Chapter 1

**What if….**

….

_Trish had found her way to lady's apartment and drunkenly knocked on the door which awoke Vergil "ugh stay here mary I'll get it"_

_Mary didn't even wake as she was tired after all their sex._

_When Vergil answered the door and saw Trish he was surprised "Trish?"_

_Trish smiled "Vergil? Oh even better come here baby" she said pushing Vergil against the wall and tried to kiss him but he stopped her._

_Vergil said "Trish you're drunk you need to calm down and lie down"_

_Trish said "oh you want me to lie down? That's fine with me Vergie as long as you're between my legs and buried inside my pussy" she said as she moved her hand down and grabbed his cock through his pants._

_Vergil gasped "Trish stop it enough you aren't thinking clearly"_

_Trish said "oh don't tell me you don't want this, I've seen how you look at me"_

_Vergil said "you're speaking drunk Trish"_

_Trish pressed herself against him "oh Vergil come now drunk words are sober thoughts I want you I've fantasized about you fucking me" _

_Vergil had thought about Trish sexually before and if she wasn't with dante and he wasn't with lady he would fuck her right here and make her his but he couldn't do this "Trish enough here you can sleep on the couch"_

_Trish said "fine.. Maybe dante was right you're gay" she giggled and took off her clothes letting them fall to the floor all except a thong she was wearing she turned and saw Vergil had a hard on "your lips can lie but your body doesn't" she said._

Vergil did not respond at first but he took a step forward "Trish if you only knew how much I want to say yes and take you right here…." Trish smiled wider with every word he spoke "..but …" Trish frowned at that

Trish asked "why a but? The only butts you should be concerned with here is mine" she said grabbing his hand and placing it against her rear.

Vergil was hesitant for all but a second but when he actually felt it he couldn't help but grab and caress it.

Trish made slight moans "mmm see? You can touch me and it feels good…. I can tell you've wanted to for awhile cause you just ain't letting go"

Vergil then pulled away as if burned from the touch "Trish you shouldn't tempt me you are married to Dante my brother and the mother of his child, we can never be it's not possible for us any longer"

Trish looked really sad at that "so … you did want me at a time?"

Vergil replied "I still do…... but I cannot I love mary I'm going to marry her"

Trish replied "then give me this one time let me live in this moment of what could have been" she said as she pulled him closer gently and kissed his lips passionately.

Vergil didn't stop her this time he kissed back and placed his arms around her "just this once" he told her.

Trish smiled nodding "I knew you'd see it my way Vergie" she said as she slowly moved down to her knees and pulled out his cock "wow Vergil… is this all for me?" she grinned placing a kiss on the tip of his cock making it twitch towards her as if it wanted her.

Vergil envied Dante for getting Trish and now envied him twice as much as he had this amazing woman before him.

Trish slowly took him into her mouth where she sucked gently and slowly on his cock making Vergil moan slightly as he rested his hand on her head "Trish… "

Trish looked up at him, she looked so sexy "yeah baby?"

Vergil replied "it's a shame this will only happen once" he told her

Trish said "it is baby I'm going to miss sucking on this cock" she took him back into her mouth but this time deeper pressing her tongue against the head of his cock licking all over it.

Vergil then grabbed her and lifted her so she was laying on the couch she gasped "whoa .. hey Vergie what are you doinohhhh fuck" Vergil had slid his cock straight into her already wet pussy she quickly covered her mouth tring to stay quiet but it was difficult as Vergil was pounding her so hard and fast as he knew this was his only chance to enjoy Trish as a lover.

Trish's body moved in rhythm with his as she moaned into her hand but it was still fairly loud as she felt amazing from the pleasure Vergil was giving her "MMM Vergil baby… my god you're amazing" she tried to say as quietly as she could.

Vergil told her "it's not me it's you" he said as he approached his climax "Trish I'm going to cum"

Trish was already cumming as he said that as her body squirmed on his cock as her orgasm shook her body and made her eyes roll as she screamed into her hand.

Vergil started throbbing and getting close so quickly pulled out of her Trish moved fast with the energy she had left and grabbed his cock and started sucking him off again fast and deep until finally he came into her mouth but there was so much she nearly choked on it but still managed to swallow every drop "Vergil you are … there are no words for how amazing that was"

Vergil panted as he replied "such a shame you gave yourself to dante…what could have been I suppose"

Trish said "or … maybe what could be?"

Vergil stood but she grabbed his hand "Trish no .. that is the drink talking again"

Trish stared at him "I .. I don't think it is… " she said caressing his hand.

Vergil said "you said this was one time I gave you the moment as you asked you must let go now of this illusion"

Trish replied ".. I don't want to" she clung to his hand.

Vergil looked back at her "Trish when you awaken you will feel different"

Trish said "no… I'll just say the opposite of how I feel" and looked incredibly sad.

Vergil removed his hand from her hold "go to sleep Trish and the drink will no longer have a hold on you" he turned and left her on her own closing the door behind him and made his way back upstairs when he got back to Mary's room and thank god she was still asleep,Vergil climbed slowly into bed beside her but he felt a guilt inside and so stopped himself from taking her in his arms.

…..

The Next Day

Lady awoke first and got up and dressed she went and kissed Vergil's cheek and left him to rest, she then went downstairs and into her living room and gasped when she saw a sleeping Trish on her couch "Trish?"

Trish sleepily groaned "go away I have hangover"

Lady asked "wait what the hell are you even doing here?"

Trish said "I don't know lady I'm dying that's what I'm doing"

Lady said "wait here I'll get you some water will help you sober up" she said and went into the kitchen and came back with a glass of water.

Trish slowly sat up "ugh god… thank you" she gently took the glass and drank the whole thing "eww your water tastes terrible"

Lady looked confused "the hell does _your_ water taste like?"

Trish sighed "it's probably just me…" she then looked at Lady and remembered enough about last night to feel guilty "oh god.."

Lady smiled "what? you feel like crap?"

Trish nodded "in more ways than you can imagine"

Lady said "this might lift your spirits guess what? Vergil purposed to me"

Trish felt her heart sink "oh my god!" she said trying to sound as excited as she could "congratulations"

Lady hugged Trish "thank you I couldn't believe it when he was on his knee" as she went to let go but Trish clung to her.

Trish felt so bad inside not only had she cheated on Dante her husband the father of her child but she had slept with Vergil her brother in law and best friend's fiance.

Lady said "okay you can let go now hun… you should get dressed I'll go wake vergil" she said getting up and heading up stairs

As soon as she was gone Trish said "oh fuck shit …. Shit shit fuck"

From upstairs arguing could be heard "leave me be woman!" Vergil spoke

Lady said "get out of bed or I'm throwing water on you"

Then laughing could be heard as Vergil had thrown a pillow at Lady "fine I'm awake…. " he got up and dressed into a black pair of trousers and a grey sweater which he folded up to his forearms.

Lady said "I'm going to get a shower so you wanna come or you want to make breakfast"

Vergil kissed her "I'll make breakfast despite the temptation I am fighting"

Lady kissed him back "fine you'll get your chance later" she said going to the bathroom

Vergil went downstairs and saw trish "and how are you feeling this morning?"

Trish replied "Vergil… we .."

Vergil said "you do remember then?"

Trish smiled "how could I forget?... I'm still all tingly and a little sore .. you were kinda rough but god Vergil I feel terrible … "

Vergil replied "I told you this would happen"

Trish said "I know .. but I also said I would still feel the same…."

Vergil looked to her "... hmm I thought that you would feel it was all a mistake and regret it in the morning"

Trish said "I do … but I don't too .." she said and kissed him again at first he kissed back but then pushed her off.

Vergil stood and moved away "enough… did you hear nothing I said last night?"

Trish said "I don't care … I.. I think I still want this"

Vergil couldn't believe his ears until he heard Lady coming downstairs.

Lady walked in and said to Trish "hey you want us to take you home then?"

Trish in her head was thinking "no" but what came out was "thank you guys" she said standing and walking with them outside.

….

Once they had reached Devil may cry Vergil told Trish "don't worry I'll explain everything to Dante I doubt there shall be a problem"

Trish said "what?! You're going to tell him everything?!"

Vergil turned to face her "yes that you came to our home drunk and that I let you stay and now we have brought you home" he gave her a trusting look.

Trish said "oh… of course" she said in relief.

Lady looked confused "the hell were you freaking out for?"

Trish said "oh nothing I just… I called dante a few names while I was drunk please don't tell him"

Lady giggled at that "I won't tell him shit I promise"

Dante was inside sitting behind his desk with his head down on the desk.

Vergil walked in first making Dante look up "huh oh hey Vergil..lady … and the dumbass who walked out on her daughter's night because of a joke" he then did a sarcastic clap "bravo there Trish"

Trish said "I'm sorry Dante I … you know what I'm not sorry it wasn't a joke you called that bitch"

Dante replied "no the fuck I didn't I didn't even dial a number I was faking it you dunce"

Trish gasped "you didn't really call her?"

Dante chuckled "no! Did you think I would trade you for that foreign sounding self pitying …. You can pick the last word c'mere baby" he said pulling her into a hug holding her against him "you idiot you're adorable … Do you know that? I love you"

Trish felt her heart breaking inside she felt awful for what she'd done but … still felt a deep love and desire for Vergil she was torn between them.

Vergil felt guilt but also angry for some reason now it didn't seem right that Dante was touching Trish he didn't like it at all.

Lady said "oh hey dante guess what?"

Dante said "what? I owe you money? Vergil confessed to being gay?"

Vergil turned to him "silence you fool and let her speak"

Dante chuckled "hehe what's up?"

Lady said "me and Vergil are engaged!" she said excited.

Dante looked shocked "no way!.. No" he said then lady showed her ring and he hugged lady sharing in her excitement "holy shit! I'm so happy for you congratulations now I got one for you guess what?"

Lady replied "what?" smiles gracing her face.

Dante said "I already knew he was gonna purpose" he smiled with his arms folded.

Lady looked surprised but smiled "what?! You knew!?"

Dante said "yes!" he laughed as she hugged him.

Vergil said "Mary we should be leaving"

Dante said "nah come on stay I was about to order pizza anyway"

Vergil said "I insist"

Dante said "so do I… hey what's your problem?"

Vergil glared at him "I don't have a problem I'm just tired"

Dante said "well do me a favour and don't take it out on me huh?"

Vergil took a breath "you're right I apologise"

Dante said "did you just say I'm right? And then apologise? …. Dude what's wrong with you? Lady what have you done to him? Did you have amazing sex last night Vergil?"

Vergil replied "yes… I did" he said looking slyly at Trish.

Trish went red but looked away to grab a drink from the kitchen.

Lady however came beside Vergil and said "you were pretty good too"

Vergil gave a small smile in return.

Dante chuckled "I knew something was different" he then went and dialed the pizza place Lady went and sat on the desk "I want pepperoni"

Dante said "too bad you're getting tuna and sweetcorn"

Lady glared "eww! Fuck that's awful don't you dare order that!"

Vergil walked into the kitchen and saw Trish who looked to him and gave a shy smile "amazing huh?"

Vergil closed the door behind him "absolutely"

Trish walked over to him "oh Vergil .. what have we done?"

Vergil said "opened a window to an illusion"

Trish said "I don't want it to be an illusion …"

Vergil gently brought his hand to her face "me neither…" he then kissed her gently on her lips she kissed back immediately and pulled his arms around her.

Trish then suddenly stopped "if .. if we are going to do this … we have to be so careful"

Vergil said "I don't intend to hide it forever… I want you Trish, I love you"

**To be continued….**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

….

Trish looked shocked upon hearing Vergil tell her he loved her "wh.. Y.. you do?" she sounded hopeful in her voice.

Vergil nodded with a small smile Trish reached around and pulled him down by his neck into a kiss he placed his hands upon her waist holding her there suddenly Trish stopped "huh… that's so different,you're different"

Vergil asked her "what do you mean?"

Trish replied "well when dante kisses me like this his hands don't go to my waist or my hips like yours they go to my ass or under my ass on the back of my thigh which he pulls up to-.."

Vergil cut her off "I understand,we're different" he said not wanting to hear about what Dante did with her.

Trish smiled a little "it's nice Vergil … I like it the way you hold me".

Vergil was pleased to hear that and nearly went to kiss her again but Dante said "Trish!? Vergil?! What you want from the pizza place?"

Trish walked back into the office "whatever you're having baby"

Vergil replied "whatever Mary is having"

Dante said "okay you're getting married to lady and you keep talking about other women who the fuck is mary?"

Lady just turned to look at Dante "Dante he's not talking about other women"

Vergil told Dante "it's her real name you moron"

Dante looked to lady then Vergil then back at Lady "that's fucking bullshit you told me you didn't have a name that's why I named you lady"

Lady said "you think you named me?"

Dante replied "I did, you just accepted the name"

Lady said "no I chose the name after.. Some stuff happened" realising he was actually kinda right.

Dante said "oh you're going to lie now? You're definitely getting tuna and sweetcorn pizza and Vergil has to share cause he said whatever you were having"

Vergil quickly said "I changed my mind Tuna is not made for pizza"

All of a sudden the phone rang Dante looked at it "pizza place knew we were gonna call they must have just got bored waiting" he said chuckling as he answered "Devil may cry?"

After a few moments Dante stood "pizza has to wait I got a job"

Lady said "a job pizza has to wait for? Wow must pay good I'm coming with"

Dante sighed heavily "I can handle it on my own"

Lady said "you mean you're greedy and want all the money"

Dante said "of course I want more money who the fuck are you that you don't need more money? Even bill gates was still cashing the checks despite being rich"

Lady said "yeah well….. I'm coming with"

Dante sighed heavier "UGH … anyone else wanna come?"

Trish said "no I'll stay here babe"

Vergil said "I wouldn't want you took look unprofessional"

Dante said "huh?"

Vergil replied "well if I was with you my kill count would be higher"

Dante said "uh huh .. just like the number of girls you slept with huh? Only 2 I know of homo!"

Vergil said "that YOU know of"

Dante said "whatever look after Jacqueline while we're gone" he said grabbing his guns and the devil sword Dante off the wall walking to the doors "you coming or not?" he said to lady, who quickly kissed Vergil "bye baby I'll see you later"

Vergil kissed her back "see you soon Mary"

As soon as they left Trish looked to Vergil with an extremely seductive smile.

Vergil said "no Trish wait.."

Trish said "for what? A better opportunity? I want you now" she said pouncing onto him but he caught her and carried her to the desk which he laid her down on,he leaned down and began kissing her and pressing against her making her moan into the kiss.

Vergil moved from her lips to kiss along her neck to her chest to the top of her breasts making her moan more until he started pulling off her pants "Vergil whoa.. Where are you going?"

Vergil said "you'll see" he said as he moved down and moved his tongue into her pussy and held onto her thighs gently rubbing them.

Trish gasped "oh Vergil… fuck" she locked her legs around his neck keeping him there and gripped the side of the desk as she tried to keep her moans quiet not wanting Jacqueline to hear anything.

Trish with her other hand moved it down to his hair gripping it making him groan and started to suck at her clit "oh!" she had to cover her mouth in an effort to keep quiet "Vergil I can't wait any longer I want you now" she told him.

Vergil leaned up and pulled out his cock and grabbed her hips and slowly moved himself into her feeling her pussy tighten around his cock "so impatient of you" he told her as he thrust into her.

Trish locked her legs around his waist using them to pull him back into her everytime he moved back "oh god Vergil… the way you fuck me"

Vergil said "fucking isn't what this is I'm going to make love to you" he said as he wasn't being rough or even too fast.

Trish smiled up at him "I KNEW this was different… but you have to fuck me later so I can know what the difference is when it's you"

Vergil paused "you're still going to continue with Dante?"

Trish said "oh no don't stop! Please keep going…"

Vergil said "answer the question trish"

Trish said "I can't stop fucking dante Vergil, he's my husband and .. he'll know he'll find out sooner you know I told you we have to be careful I don't expect you not to fuck lady"

Vergil replied "I don't intend to hide this long then I don't want him touching you"

Trish said "Vergil baby .. I can't just break up with Dante out of nowhere I have a child and you're engaged… "

Vergil said "I understand that … but.."

Trish said "but nothing Vergil… listen .. I love you too,I do but please just play along… for now at least"

Vergil repeated "for now?"

Trish nodded "... now um.. Can you keep making love to me? I was getting really close" she told him with a smile pulling him into another kiss.

Vergil kissed back "I apologise for stopping" he told her with a smile and continued moving thrusting his cock into her.

….

Lady and Dante were in the middle of a fight the demon that they were after was huge and giving them a challenge.

Lady was thrown through the air and Dante jumped up and kicked off the demon's arm catching her in the air "gotcha sis" he said landing firmly on his feet "hey jackass!... Nobody throws lady around but me!" he said kicking kalina ann out of lady's hand spinning around catching it then shooting it straight into the demon's chest "smokin" he said handing kalina ann back.

Lady said "you are such a …" she started but changed it to a thank you "thank you for saving me Dante"

Dante said "ahh you're welcome… whoa!" he grabbed lady and spun around with her moving out of the way of a car that was thrown at them by the demon who had gotten back up "motherfucker Lady your cannon sucks" he said charging at the demon jumping up way into the air and slammed his sword straight down into the demon's skull and into it's brain the Demon's body suddenly went limp and after that all could be heard was Dante "TIMBERRR!" as the demon fell forward Dante still stood on top of it as it slammed down into the ground "ohoho damn I'm good"

Lady couldn't help but laugh "Dante you're an idiot but .. a lovable one"

Dante said "yeah well… your rocket launcher still sucks… but I love you too sis now let's go get paid and go home" he said looking at her then down then at her again.

Lady said "what? Were you just looking at my breasts?"

Dante replied "I'm sorry I thought they were there to look at you know seen as how you left cleavage displayed… you know if I walked around naked I wouldn't call everyone looked a perv so yes I looked and guess what?"

Lady looked shocked "what?"

Dante said "Vergil is a lucky man..."

Lady slapped his arm "dante stop it.." she laughed at him and blushed a little.

Dante smiled walking off and muttered "but trish's are better.."

Lady said "oh just shut up"

Dante cackled at that as he got on his bike and felt lady hop on behind him and grab onto him "seen as you did barely anything I'll give you …. 20 percent"

Lady said "what? come on 35?"

Dante said "25"

Lady argued "30"

Dante said "28"

Lady then said "... 31"

Dante said "deal… FUCK!"

Lady laughed "no take backs"

Dante growled as he started the bike "bitch" and drove them back to devil may cry.

…

Vergil had lasted ages with Trish and made her cum three times she was so tired her hair was messed "oh god… "

Vergil smirked "Vergil will suffice"

Trish smiled and kissed him "I fucking love you you're amazing… I have to go shower though before they come back"

Vergil nodded "yes you'd better you look… like you've been ravaged"

Trish said "well you'd know … you ravaged me baby" she smiled at him and went upstairs.

Vergil clothed himself and straightened himself so he looked as he did before but nearly had a heart attack when the door opened and in walked Dante "do you ever knock?"

Dante stopped in his step "for my own home? No the fuck I don't and I wouldn't be the first what a dumbass thing to say,oh I get it you got scared"

Vergil accepted the first part but then heard scared "me scared?"

Dante nodded "uh huh… even the most subtle things can make you jumpy"

Vergil didn't quite know what to say so just went with the obvious "shut up…. Where is mary?"

She then walked in "hey baby you missed me?"

Vergil replied "do you really need to ask?" he said pulling her against him surprising her normally it is her that gets all affectionate in front of people not him.

Lady hugged him back but said "whoa you smell funny" she said into his chest.

Vergil's eyes opened worried he smelled like Trish then Dante could be heard "the fuck is this? Vergil you spill drinks on my desk? Dude really"

Vergil looked over his heart was beating fast "Trish spilled a drink she must have missed a spot cleaning it"

Dante said "a spot my ass it's all over" he said grabbing a towel and cleaning it up "jesus…"

Trish came back with her hair all damp and dressed in black shorts and a tank top "oh you guys are back how did it go?"

Dante said "horrible Lady conned me out of one percent and I come back and you spilt drinks on my desk"

Trish said "what drinks?"

Vergil made a gesture with his hands to just go along with it.

But trish then went red knowing it wasn't drinks they had found "OH the drinks … yeah sorry baby I knocked it over"

Lady but in "whoa I conned you? It's not my fault you're a dumbass"

Dante said "hey enough of that tone or you're getting nothing remember I saved your life out there"

Lady was about to reply but Vergil just put his hand upon her shoulder and it just drew all her attention to him and she didn't care.

Dante said "yeah exactly so ….. Oh pizza hell yes well deserved this time"

Trish chuckled and went to sit on Dante's lap as he ordered.

Jacqueline suddenly came out from upstairs "uncle Vergil auntie lady" she said hugging them both together.

Vergil said "my my aren't you getting bigger?"

Jacqueline smiled "yep bet you can't pick me up nowhoaaaa" she squealed as Vergil lifted her up into his arms laughing as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

Vergil smiled holding his niece tight "I don't think you'll ever be too big for me to lift you my dear" he told her as he caressed her cheek.

Jacqueline smiled back at him and kissed his cheek "I love you uncle Vergil you're the best uncle ever"

Vergil smiled and told her "I love you too Jacqueline" he didn't mind telling her affectionate things in front of people so much anymore.

Trish watched them from where she was and smiled at them.

Dante was done "alright pizza is on the way houston we have no problems"

Jacqueline suddenly got really excited "wait uncle Vergil daddy you have to show me your devil faces I've never seen them"

Dante said "and I hope you never do Vergil is one ugly motherfluffer in that form" he chuckled.

Vergil said "you're not exactly much to look at in that form"

Dante said "oh please Urizen couldn't take his eyes off me when he saw me like that… even mundus dropped some mud when he saw me turn"

Vergil replied "that's because from what you told me you turned into the form of our father"

Dante nodded "yeah and … god he's ugly too looked better when he was in the form of a human….. Huh I wonder how mom and him got together"

Vergil said "yes .. I'm sure that's a tale to be heard" but Vergil's face looked saddened by the mention of their mother Dante did too after a moment

Jacqueline asked "soo… can I see your devil faces now?"

Dante chuckled "you're relentless … Are you sure?"

Jacqueline nodded fast.

Dante looked around at them "alright … god this sucks" he said and suddenly changed into his demon form.

Jacqueline just stared at him at first.

Dante was holding his breath just staring back at her until he saw her face light up "cool!" he then turned back smiling and hugged her "ahh even seeing my ugly side you still love me huh?"

Jaqueline said "of course daddy you're my daddy no matter how you look" hugging him back then looked to Vergil who straight away shook his head "why not?"

Vergil replied "no, I won't say it again"

Trish said "honey uncle vergil doesn't want to right now okay?"

Jacqueline sighed "alright … is it because daddy's stronger?"

Vergil turned into his devil form hearing that making Jacqueline gasp in fear and hide behind Dante.

Lady looked to Vergil "baby? Are you okay?" it didn't seem like he was hearing her

Dante said "hey she's a kid lay off Vergil she doesn't know what she's talking about we settled our score so chill out… you're scaring your niece" he said.

Vergil realised he was and changed back but turned and walked outside.

Jacqueline said "I didn't mean to make uncle vergil angry" she said and started crying a little.

Dante leaned down "hey don't cry .. it's alright Vergil is just a little tired and grouchy you know? It's okay sweetheart" he said, hugging her.

Trish wanted to go after Vergil but Lady went first.

It wasn't long before Vergil came back and walked straight to Jacqueline and hugged her. She gasped at first a little scared but she then felt him hugging her and hugged back smiling "never be afraid of me… I would never hurt you" Vergil told her.

Jacqueline said into his shoulder "just daddy?"

Vergil chuckled "exactly"

Dante smirked at that then heard a knock at the door "funky bullstrip it's pizza!"

Lady asked "funky bullstrip? That's some awesome censoring Dante but you're such a man child"

Dante completely ignored her and answered the door coming back with 3 pizza boxes then asked "so what're you guys having?" making them all laugh.

Dante placed them down "ah tuna and sweetcorn lady this has to be yours"

Lady said "you better not have ordered me that … shizzle" she said trying not to swear in front of Jackie

Dante chuckled handing her a pepperoni for her and Vergil all the pizzas were the same.

Jacqueline asked "can I eat in my room?"

Dante said "sure wait I know what you're up to you don't want to share"

Jacqueline said "well let's be honest daddy you know you weren't getting any of my pizza"

Trish chuckled "she is your daughter for sure"

Dante said "I should hope so" he said and kissed Jacqueline's head "sure go on to your room then baby"

Once they had started eating Lady asked "hey Dante or Vergil … did you guys ever actually see your dad?"

Dante sighed "why you wanna talk when we're eating pizza?"

Vergil smirked "no we rarely saw him but when we did … he spent most of his time with mother"

Lady said "and what was your mom like?"

Dante said "jesus christ … hey lady what was your dad like?" getting frustrated

Lady said "you met him you know that… hey I'm just trying to make conversation"

Dante replied "well make a different one…. Fuck!" he said dropping his pizza.

Trish said "wha.. Dante where are you going?"

Dante said "lost my appetite" as he went upstairs

Vergil said nothing he didn't want to speak of his mother either as he missed her just as much as Dante.

Lady looked to Trish "I'm sorry Trish I didn't mean to upset him"

Trish replied "I know he's .. he'll be fine" she said then after a minute went upstairs to see him she found him in the bedroom just sat at the edge of his bed "you okay baby?"

Dante said "sure … "

Trish went and got behind him and started rubbing his shoulders "you sure?"

Dante replied "ahh I will be if you keep doing that"

Trish smiled and kissed his cheek continuing to massage his shoulder rubbing her thumbs in circles on his back "come on let's go back downstairs"

Dante said "I don't want to,I wanna stay here with you and forget about everything" he said turning around and pulling her into a kiss pushing his tongue past her lips into her mouth making her moan and fall back pulling him down with her.

Trish grabbed his vest and unbuckled it pulling it off then his shirt "you wear so many damn layers"

Dante said "and now you can unwrap me like a present" he smiled and pulled her shorts down just enough so that he could get to her pussy he slid his finger into her making her hum gently "mmm" she grabbed at his belt pulling it off and then finally managed to free his cock "finally" she said grabbing his cock and taking it straight into her mouth sucking it as if she had missed it "mmmm" she moaned on his cock as he gently fingered her pussy and with his other hand grabbed her breast through her top moving his thumb against her nipple.

She bobbed her head as she sucked his cock before he pulled away "hey I wasn't done" she complained wanting his cock back in her mouth.

Dante said "sorry baby but god I need you now" he said moving his cock into her pussy hard making her wince at first but it turned quickly to moans as he held her down on the bed and moved his hand under her top grabbing her breast as he thrust back and forth into her "oh fuck Dante .. you do it all backwards" she moaned to him.

"What do you mean baby?" he asked as he fucked her fast and hard holding her body down as he slammed down into her pussy.

Trish said "well you fuck me first then make love to me last when you're all gentle and stuff" she said but in her head she was comparing Vergil and Dante.

Dante smiled down at her and slowed down and tried being more gentle "mmm which do you prefer? Want me to make love to you now or fuck you?"

Trish said "no no fuck me please keep fucking me" she said wrapping her legs around him locking them in place as she pulled him back into her.

Dante chuckled and groaned in pleasure as he started slamming back into her pussy "ahh fuck Dante!" she moaned to him moving in rhythm against his thrusts.

It didn't take long before her pussy started to tighten and throb on his cock "you getting close baby?" Dante asked her then grunted as he felt her nails digging into his back she moaned louder "yes! I'm cumming dante!" she dragged her nails down his back drawing blood as it made him go faster into her as her pussy was cumming all over his cock her body squirming in pleasure and ecstasy.

Dante groaned in pleasure from her nails digging into him as he was getting close too "ahh Trish I'm gonna cum too baby" he said and she released him from her legs locking him down and moved quickly grabbing his cock and started sucking him fast until finally shot loads into her mouth grabbing the back of her head holding her there until he finished cumming into her mouth "fuck trish!" he finally released his last load and fell beside her as she swallowed every drop of cum he gave her she smiled back at him "that was some of the best sex we've had" she told him as she crawled beside him and started cuddling up to him he slowly moved his arm around her holding him against her "you say that every time" he chuckled "but I have to agree that was awesome but … damn the nails"

Trish said "sorry … it's your fault though you were being too great"

Dante said "don't apologise that was good it helped mixed in the pain with the pleasure"

Trish said "oh .. like must be the same as when you pull my hair sometimes" she said kissing his chest.

….

Lady said to vergil "well we better go I don't think they're coming back"

Vergil said "I doubt it … let's go home" he said standing and felt her grab his hand just holding onto it "hmm do you have to do that?"

Lady said "I want to hold your hand that's all if it bothers you that much .. too bad cause you're gonna be my husband soon baby" she didn't let go

Vergil was angry hearing Trish fucking Dante upstairs but just being around Lady hearing the sweet things she'd say calmed him "well then you may hold my hand if it pleases you" once they reached the car she wanted to try something.

Vergil started the car and drove them on their way home, Lady grabbed his hand again "you can drive with one hand" she said and moved his hand to her thigh.

Vergil asked "what are you up to?" he said feeling the soft flesh of her thigh.

Lady replied "mmm I'm gonna give you road head" she said leaning over and taking out his cock and before he could voice a protest she had his cock in her mouth.

Vergil gasped then moaned as he slowly said "Mary… mmm"

Lady tasted his cock and tasted something else on him "Vergil.."

Vergil asked "what?"

Lady asked him "Did you shower since last night? your cock tastes like well .. pussy"

Vergil didn't even think that she would be able to taste that on him and just hoped she wouldn't know the difference between herself and Trish "oh.. No I didn't we came straight over to drop off trish"

Lady said "next time just get in the shower with me like I said… well we can do that when we're home" she said before going back down on his cock.

Vergil moaned out and moved his hand to the top of her head and slowly pushed it down so she could take more but she gagged a bit trying to take it all the way Vergil preferred Trish's mouth she sucked very different to lady.

Once they arrived home he asked her "road head?"

Lady nodded, smiling "yeah… you like it?"

Vergil said "like is too meak a word" she smiled wider and leaned over kissing his cheek.

Once they were inside Lady took off her shirt and then let the rest of her clothes fall to the floor as she turned to Vergil.

Vergil's eyes wandered over her "what are yo-.."

Lady kissed him "oh you thought I was joking? We're going to take a shower together" she said pushing his coat off his shoulders watching it fall leaving him in just his vest "love that you don't wear a shirt under that vest shows off all your arms" she said rubbing her hands over his biceps "come on" she said walking upstairs Vergil's eyes watched her ass all the way to the top of the stairs.

Vergil then followed her removing his clothes on the way when he reached the bathroom she was getting into the shower but left the slide door open for him to follow.

Vergil stepped in after her seeing the water slide down her body and hair it turned him on as his body reacted honest and his cock twitched and got erect right in front of her making her smile as she grabbed it stroking him in her hand "mmm Mary .. "

Lady went "hmm?"

Vergil nodded "this needs to become a habit"

Lady giggled at that and pulled him into a kiss pressing her body against his,his arm moved around her back pulling her to him but then she felt him move her against the wall and lift her leg so he could move his cock into her pussy which surprised her but was welcomed as she clung to his body as the water slid over them both "Vergil..damn .. ohhh" she moaned against him as he thrust up into her "... never done it in the shower before"

Vergil told her "me neither never thought of it before today" he said as he started to move slightly faster filling her pussy with each thrust, he couldn't get trish out of his mind but damn he was trying.

Lady moved herself against him as much as she could trying to move in rhythm with his thrusts "Vergil… fuck … I'm gonna cum" she said as she could barely hold on any longer against him.

Vergil smiled "don't worry we can continue later if you like"

Lady nodded fast "I like" she moaned as she started cumming on his cock moaning weak as he always left her with no energy.

Vergil slowly pulled out of her and stepped out of the shower first grabbing a towel once she stepped out he started to dry her rubbing the towel against her body "Vergil .. I can dry myself"

He replied "I didn't say you couldn't" he moved the towel over her breasts slowly making her gently moan "oh I see what you're up to" she told him and just let him do what he would with her.

He then picked her up and carried her to the bedroom laying her on the bed "hey Vergil is there anything you want to do sexually with me that you don't want to ask me to do?"

Vergil got on the bed beside her "like what?"

Lady shrugged "I dunno … uhh guys are into weird stuff umm you wanna pull my hair? Choke me? Slap me?"

Vergil looked disgusted "why would I want to hurt you?"

Lady said "I'm just exploring for things you might like"

Vergil said "and you think I'd like that? To hurt you?"

Lady said "well no.. I just mea-.."

Vergil turned away "goodnight mary"

Lady had realised she'd upset him "no no wait I'm sorry I.. I don't think of you like that I just.. I want to make you feel as good as I possibly can and if there is anything you want of me I'll do it .. or let you do it to me"

Vergil replied "what you do now is adequate enough"

Lady smiled down at him "thanks baby… "

Vergil said "besides I think public sex was quite a leap never heard of "road head" before today"

Lady giggled at that "well I have been with guys that asked me to do strange things but I have only ever actually done them with you"

Vergil replied "how fortunate for me,what else have you been asked to do?"

Lady replied "well the things I mentioned just now wanting to choke me a little I'm okay with my neck being touched but choking? I don't know and one guy slapped me he regretted that afterwards but … having my hair pulled well that turned me on more"

Vergil looked at her quizzically "it does?"

Lady blushed red "a little … okay a lottle but if you don't want to that's cool too"

Vergil replied "we will see … it seems you have things you want me to do sexually"

Lady blushed more "well only if you were into it"

Vergil sat up and laid against his pillow "run it by me then the worst I can say is no do not be embarrassed Mary it's just me and you"

Lady said "well … what if I .. handcuffed you to the bed and I was the dominant one"

Vergil's eyebrow raised "hmm that's a hard maybe .. I will think on it"

Lady said "you should think of a safeword"

Vergil asked "a what?"

Lady said "a safeword so if it gets too much just say the word and I'll stop"

Vergil replied "I wouldn't need one there is nothing you can restrain me with that would be able to hold me… but I would act as if it did to amuse or rather … arouse your desires but if it pleases you my safeword will be… lady"

Lady smiled "that's good … "

Vergil asked "anything else you want to run by me?"

Lady replied "... mmm no … maybe.. I dunno"

Vergil said to her "you humans are strange… just say what's on your mind"

Lady replied "how about we just see if you want to do the first thing I asked then others later?"

Vergil nodded "alright … Mary … lay on your side" he told her

Lady laid beside him "like this?"

Vergil turned her away from him and she was about to protest until she felt his chest pressed against her back "oh if you wanted to spoon you should have said so baby"

Vergil replied "spoon? Please speak in words I understand"

Lady giggled "well when we're laid on our side and you're holding me from behind you're spooning you're big spoon I'm little spoon.. You get it?"

Vergil smiled "I understand .. goodnight Mary"

Lady replied "I love you Vergil"

Vergil thought of Trish for a moment before replying "I love you too Mary"

Then silence took them for all of 4 seconds "hey Vergil"

Vergil said "Mary"

Lady replied "yeah?"

Vergil told her "silence go to sleep"

….

The next morning

Vergil awoke to pleasure and the sight of something under the covers moving up and down he pulled the covers away revealing Lady sucking his cock "Mary… ahhh you were doing that while I slept?"

Lady nodded "I thought it might be something nice to wake up to" she said before taking him back into her mouth

Vergil replied "it is the most pleasant thing I've ever awoken to"

Lady asked "want me to keep going?"

Vergil replied "you did start, why ever would you not finish?"

Lady said "I mean do you want me to ride you instead?" she smiled kissing his cock teasingly

Vergil nodded "you want to be on top?"

Lady said "well when I mean if I get to tie you up then I'm going to be dominant so you have to let me be top" she said as she straddled him and slowly lowered herself onto his cock "ahhh fuck"

Vergil moved his hands to her hips helping her move but she grabbed them moving them above his head against the pillows "what are you doing?"

Lady said "I'm in charge and you don't get to touch"

Vergil looked surprised "you don't really think you can stop me touching you do you?"

Lady sighed "Vergil it's not about that you're just supposed to let me be in charge and obey the rules and you play along… and if it gets too much your safeword was "Lady" got it?" she asked as she bounced up and down on his cock.

Vergil was confused but allowed her to feel powerful "as you wish"

The phone next to the bed started to ring and Vergil looked to it "no I'll answer it" said Lady grabbing it and slowed down "hello?"

Trish said "lady? Hey .. you sound weird catch you at a bad time?"

Lady said "yes you did Trish we're doing .. stuff"

Trish replied "well … I need to talk to you about something so get off my .. brother in law's dick" she said but she was jealous she now understood why Vergil didn't want dante touching her.

Lady sighed and hopped off Vergil "sorry baby it's Trish and she's ruining the day" she said walking out of the room.

Vergil had to smile at that but now he was left horny and aroused.

When lady came back she was getting dressed Vergil asked "what was that about?"

Lady replied "Trish says she needs to see me about "something" so I'm gonna head over there but I'll be back later baby okay? And I'm sorry about this I don't like leaving you like that" she said looking at his hard on she pulled him into a kiss "mmmwah … I love you"

Vergil kissed her back "come back soon"

Lady said "I will, bye baby" she said walking out and leaving downstairs Vergil heard the front door close and sighed.

A few moments later he heard the door open again and footsteps coming up the stairs and then in walked Trish "hey baby"

Vergil looked shocked "Trish? Mary just left to see you you missed her"

Trish smiled "I know"

Vergil had the pieces click in his head "you tricked her"

Trish said "I wanted to see you well a little more than see you" she winked then saw his hard on "and you're all ready for me… " she said walking over taking off her top and her pants and grabbing at his cock.

Vergil stood right up and grabbed Trish and lifted her onto the bed and immediately thrust his cock into her pussy "oh! So you did miss me!" Trish moaned as her pussy tightened around his cock.

Vergil replied "every minute I missed you" he said pulling her into a kiss as he thrust his cock back and forth into her.

Trish moaned into the kiss moving her arms around his neck she pulled away and them flipped them over so Trish was on top and started riding his cock fast "I woke up and all I could think about was you"

Vergil smiled "I'm sure I'd have felt the same but I woke up to Mary's mouth on me"

Trish said "fuck .. well I'll show you I'm better! You won't be thinking about her when I'm done!" she said slamming down harder onto his cock.

Vergil groaned in pleasure "I am only thinking of you I want you Trish"

Trish said "then stop fucking talking about her and fuck me" she said bouncing on his dick when she felt him grab her hips and thrust harder into her "if that is how you want it" he spoke.

After some time of rough sex Trish was laid beside Vergil "I have to get back now baby"

Vergil sighed "I want you here with me"

Trish said "I know but like I said we have to be careful for now" she climbed over him and kissed him hard "mmmwah we'll have more times like this I'll clear time whenever I can"

Vergil just nodded "fine, what is that noise you make at the end of the kiss?"

Trish smiled "what? This?" she kissed him again "mmmmwah"

Vergil said "yes that"

Trish giggled "I thought you'd like it"

Vergil replied "I do but Mary did the same thing before she left just got curio-.." he was interrupted by Trish kissing him again "mmmmmmmmwah!... I'm better than her"

Vergil had to smile "you are" he told her sincerely.

Trish said "okay baby gotta go I'll see you later … I love you"

Vergil told her back "I love you more"

Trish blew him a kiss as she left.

…

**The end? Don't bet on it**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

…..

After Trish got back from her visit with Vergil she came back to devil may cry and saw Dante sat at his desk and lady sat on the edge of the desk next to him.

"Oh here she is…. Trish where the hell did you go?" Dante asked

Lady said "what the fuck trish you said you needed to see me I came right over"

Trish said "ugh that explains why you weren't at your place when I got there I went to see you"

Lady sighed "well next time just stay here and wait for me… what's up anyway?"

Trish looked to Dante who had a raised eyebrow "well I'll tell you later lady I can't say it now you know?"

Lady said "ohhh I get it… I think, well you better make me breakfast I gave up something amazing to come over here"

Dante chuckled "amazing? Yeah right I bet he's boring at sex"

Trish said "I doubt that somehow"

Dante turned to her "alright .. " he wanted to say something but really bit his tongue stopping himself.

Lady asked "you alright dante?"

Dante said "I'm fine … just a suspicion I got but I'm not sure yet … so I'll wait and see what comes into the light"

Lady smiled "okay detective what is your theory?"

Dante looked to her "oh you don't wanna know cause if it's right …. Me and you are gonna be the ones have to make decisions"

Lady frowned "Dante you're scaring me"

Dante shook his head and took her hand "it's fine I'm thinking stupid cause I'm the stupid one remember?" He smiled trying to make lady feel better.

Trish just stared at Dante in her head thinking "oh my god he knows .. he knows something"

Dante said "hey Lady what you want for this breakfast then?"

Lady said "pancakes"

Jacqueline poked her head out from upstairs "Pancakes?"

Dante chuckled "well trish since you were the one that made lady leave … get to making those pancakes baby"

Trish said "fine but you better eat them all I'm gonna make a lot" she walked into the kitchen.

Jacqueline came down and hugged lady "hi auntie lady" lady hugged her back "hey sweetheart … how's Daddy treating you?"

Jacqueline said "amazeballs, he told me he might get me a sword soon"

Dante said "whoa hey I meant like in another 4 years"

Jacqueline said "what?! This is bullshit!"

Dante stood up "you better check that language girl"

Jacqueline was so angry but when her father stood like that and spoke she backed down "I.. I'm sorry Daddy .. but I really want a sword though like yours"

Dante went and lifted her up "when I finish teaching you everything I'll give you a real weapon alright but if I give you one now I'm afraid you'll stab your teacher at school"

Jacqueline giggled at that "well I mean maybe… "

Dante smirked "that's why you're waiting"

Lady said "where did you learn that bad word?"

Jacqueline slowly looked to Dante who just shook his head.

Lady said "Dante!"

Dante said "what? It's not like she'll never hear it besides I've been doing some dank censoring WITCH!" he pointed at Lady making her laugh.

Lady in her laughter says "fair point"

Trish came back with about five plates of pancakes and put them all on the desk "okay breakfast is served and you better eat it" she said and went to sit on Dante's lap.

Lady started eating "oh Trish .. you make the best pancakes ever"

Dante said in the same voice "oh Lady … why you gotta make sex noises when we're eating?"

Lady shoved a piece of pancake in Dante's mouth "oh shut up"

Dante ate it anyway smiling when trish suddenly asked "so what's this "sneaky suspicion" you have baby?" she asked holding his arm around her.

Dante said "I can't say yet baby … but I think you already know" he said holding a fork with pancake on it in front of her which she took into her mouth eating it but her hold on Danye's arm got tighter she hoped to god he didn't know and was talking of something else.

Lady said "could we stop talking about it? I don't like it at all"

Trish stood and took Dante's hand pulling him towards the stairs "hey I'm not done eating" he protested as he was pulled upstairs once they were upstairs and away from Lady and Jackie Trish just turned to stare at Dante

"I think we should talk" Trish said

Dante leaned against the wall "why? Got something you want to tell me Trish? My dear wife? The woman made of my dreams? Mother of my child?" he said.

Trish looked more guilty with every title he gave her "Dante stop … just… okay … okay"

Dante asked "okay what? Ready to tell me what you and Vergil are hiding? Lady will swallow that bullshit but not me… so what's going on? I've thought of a lot of things and I only hope that ONE of them is wrong the others I'm cool with"

Trish realised he didn't know as much as she thought so she asked him "Dante what day is coming up really soon?"

Dante thought for a moment "Valentine's day? The day me and Vergil got back from hell? Oh Vergil and Lady's anniversary?"

Trish said "well I imagine he'll need my help with Valentine's day too but no he wanted to do something special for lady on their anniversary that's why I tricked Lady into leaving" she lied.

Dante said "oh… I thought it was something way worse"

Trish quirked her eyebrow "what?"

Dante looked guilty now "I thought there was something going on between you and Vergil"

Trish saw him looking down as if in shame for thinking she would do that and it broke her heart that he was right but she had to keep up her facade "Dante…" she brought his chin up so he'd look at her.

Dante looked at her "I'm sorry it was just… I was being stupid"

Trish put her finger over his lips "shhhh … I love you baby … more than anything in this life well except one thing" she said "but you love her more than me too"

Dante smiled "Jackie… "

Trish smiled hugging Dante "c'mere just hold me… remember Dante at the end of every day only you get me I gave myself to you"

Dante nodded and kissed her lips "I know …" he said resting his hands on her hips.

Inside Trish felt her heart being pulled apart she realised just how much she loved Dante and the fear of losing him overwhelmed her as she clung to his body not letting him go.

Dante said "you're holding me real tight baby" but she didn't answer and just nuzzled into his chest "are you okay?"

Trish replied "I think so"

Lady could be heard from downstairs "you two alright up there? You're not doing …. Stuff are you?"

Dante sighed "we were fine before the WITCH interrupted our moment"

Lady said "well maybe the BRICK should not keep so many stupid scary theories in his head"

Dante groaned "well maybe SHUT UP!"

Both lady and Jackie could be heard laughing downstairs.

Dante turned to Trish who was just smiling at him "dante can I ask you something?"

Dante replied "well you just did but go on"

Trish asked "what would you do if there was something going on between Vergil and I?"

Dante thought for a moment "hmm… I wouldn't know unless it happened I'd probably want you gone"

Trish repeated " like gone forever?"

Dante said "I dunno trish like I said it would have to happen for you to see how I'd react…. Hold up … why would you ask me that?"

Trish said "I was just curious" she lied.

Dante glared at her "hmm.. I wasn't wrong, was I trish?"

Trish looked down at the floor.

Dante took in a deep breath "oh god … oh god I feel sick I fucking knew it" he said walking past her but she grabbed his arm "dante wait wait please" Dante pulled his arms out of her hold "DON'T … don't touch me"

Once he was downstairs he looked to Jacqueline "Jackie go to your bedroom and don't come back till I say so okay?"

Trish came down "dante don't do this please.."

Dante said "Jackie now"

Jacqueline stood up "is everything okay dad?"

Dante said "no honey it's not which is why I need you to go to your room okay?"

Jacqueline nodded and hugged him then Trish "okay … but tell me when you're done"

Dante replied "I have a feeling you'll know the moment it gets quiet"

Lady asked "what the hell is going on?"

Dante looked to Trish "you wanna tell her?"

Trish said "dante … I'm begging you"

Dante said "call your fiance and tell him to get his ass over here right fucking now and tell him if he doesn't I'll go over there and kick his ass all the way here one way or another he's getting here" he told lady

Lady said "not until you tell me just what the fuck is happening"

Dante said "my whore wife slept with your boyfriend"

Trish's face couldn't look more horrified but that look quickly turned to one of pain as Lady had punched her across the face "y..you BITCH! How could you do this to me? To US?!" Lady yelled.

Dante didn't stop Lady but as Trish's body hit the floor he went to Lady and gently pulled her back "now call Vergil so we can hear this shit from him too and he can take some responsibility" he said handing Lady the phone.

Trish slowly got up and spat out some blood "I.. I can't even begin to tell you how sorry I am, it was a mistake my head was messed up I didn't know what I was feeling."

Dante replied "oh and do you now sweetheart?" he said in a very bitter tone before turning to Lady who had just got through to Vergil.

"Vergil come to devil may cry right now it's important" she told him

Vergil replied "I'll take your word for it,I'll be there soon"

Lady slammed the phone down "he's on his way"

Dante nodded "perfect" he then turned to Trish and just held his stomach "ugh .. god that doesn't feel right"

Lady sat behind the desk "the sick feeling? Yeah I think I got it too"

Dante looked at his hand and took off his wedding ring throwing it at the floor Trish gasped and fell to her knees picking up his ring "Dante.." she cried out weakly.

Dante told her "you can do what you want with that hell give it to Vergil you gave him everything else that ring means nothing"

Trish said "yes it does! Don't say that please!... " she cried.

Dante sighed and put his head in his hands "what you gonna do Lady?"

Lady replied "I don't know yet FUCK .. I'm so angry if he didn't want me why the fuck did he purpose!?" she said as her eyes started watering and a sob escaped her lips Dante turned to look at her and got up walking over slowly and hugged her.

…..

After some time went by Vergil had finally arrived when he walked in Dante was stood in the middle of the room just glaring at him, Trish was sat against the wall on the left with tears in her eyes holding Dante's wedding ring Vergil's eyes then moved to the right to find Lady who had thrown her engagement ring at him which he caught in his hand he slowly put the pieces together before anyone said a word to him.

Vergil looked back to Dante "dante I ca-.." his voice was cut off as Dante charged at him knocking him into the wall and punched him once in the stomach then in the face and grabbed his head slamming it against the door before then opening the door slamming it into Vergil's face knocking him back then to finish Dante stepped forward delivering an uppercut punch to Vergil's chin knocking him off the ground and sending him through the coffee table in front of the couch "and that's just the start of the shit I wanna do to you" Dante said.

Lady who had been stood ready to get involved and try and stop them looked down at Vergil "get up and explain this Vergil what the fuck is going on?"

Vergil slowly got to his feet and spit some blood onto the floor "Mary I.." he was cut off by a punch to the face.

Lady said "never call me that again you bastard!"

Vergil slowly nodded "understood.. Lady … but I don't think any answer will satisfy either of you" he said looking at Dante too.

Dante replied "well why don't you leave that up to us now be a good dickhead and tell us what happened"

Vergil said "I have always been Jealous of you Dante that you got to Trish before I could. When I saw her I fell in love with her… but I never did anything about it as it would have been selfish of me"

Dante pulled a venomous smile at that as he said "oh and that would be so unlike you"

Vergil replied "let me finish"

Dante said "no trish did that several times I imagine"

Vergil asked "do you want to hear the rest or not?" when nobody spoke Vergil continued "but the night she turned up Drunk at our home I could not reject her advances I tried to but my will only lasted so long she told me it would just be the once but the next day … I wanted more and so did Trish … so we continued"

Lady said "so what? You proposed to me why? Did I ever mean a thing to you?"

Vergil replied "you still do"

Lady said "oh were you thinking about me when your dick was in my best friend's throat? In her pussy? Your brother's wife?!"

Vergil did not reply.

Trish said "Dante after our talk earlier.. I .I realised how much I loved you.. I don't want to lose you ever I was going to tell Vergil today there would never be anything between us and that we should stop" she tried to say through her tears.

Dante turned to her "forgive me if I don't believe a word of that whore I believed your biggest lie when you took me to mundus then another big lie our marriage … never will I be fooled by you again" he said pointing at her.

Trish felt the exact same as she did back after Dante had saved her and then pointed his gun at her her heart was breaking "Dante.. I swear my love for you is real you're my husband"

Dante replied "not anymore now shut up I don't want to hear any more of your shit" he told her harshly.

Dante sighed "well I guess that's that I want nothing to do with either of you Trish you can fuck off find a new place or go with Vergil I don't give a shit which you can still see Jackie of course I'm not going to stop you seeing her Vergil… well I've mourned you once I can do it again you're dead to me I don't want to see you ever again" he told them as he went and sat behind his desk.

Lady looked to Vergil who for the first time ever actually looked sad "Dante … you're my brother I'm not leaving"

Dante stood slowly and the devil sword Dante appeared in his hands "get out of my home.. My brother is dead,died a long time ago… lady you can do what you like but you two… if you're still here in the next twenty seconds I'll show you out myself"

Vergil looked as if he wanted to say something but when he saw Dante with the sword he realised how serious his brother was so looked to lady who turned away from him she had nothing to say to him right now which made Vergil's heart sink he took a deep breath and turned away walking out.

Trish couldn't believe what was happening "Dante you can't do this.. Please don't do this to me" she begged him

Dante pointed his sword at her but didn't look at her "I didn't do this, you did I loved you and gave you my everything it wasn't enough …. Now get the fuck out … before I do something terrible. you can come back for your things later I'll leave them outside" he said in a monotone voice.

Trish couldn't stop crying but slowly walked to the desk and put Dante's wedding ring down on it before turning and leaving.

Once it was just Dante and Lady, Lady slowly took Dante's hand in her own Dante looked up at her and a tear escaped his eye as his shoulders started to shake Lady quickly hugged him against her as he broke down he clung to his friend and she to him as she started to cry with him.

….

**Author's Note**

_Damn I felt bad just writing some of that… but to all readers please let me know what you thought and where you want this to go,what you want to happen other than that thanks for reading._

_It isn't over till I say it is._


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

…

After Dante's break up with Trish and disownment of Vergil he and Lady just talked for hours in Devil May Cry.

Lady asked "you should probably call Jackie down and let her know what's happening"

Dante nodded "you're probably right and JACKIE!" he said loud enough for her to hear him.

Jacqueline came downstairs "yeah dad? Is everything okay now? … where's mom?"

Dante gestured for her to come to him when she got there Dante sat her on his lap "okay sweetie umm … something's happened and I gotta tell you so you understand what's going on"

Jacqueline just listened and nodded "uh huh…"

Dante looked back at Lady before turning to face Jacqueline "uhh .. well mom's not going to be living here anymore with us"

Jacqueline looked shocked "huh why? Mom always lived here she belongs here with us"

Dante felt a stab in his heart "not anymore hun … uhh me and your mom aren't .. well we're not together anymore"

Jacqueline looked so sad hearing this "why not dad? Moms and dads are supposed to be together and you love mom, I know it you told her all the time and you told me .. that.. That you love her so much and she loves you so much daddy" she told him as her eyes started watering.

Dante's heart was breaking further than it already had "sweetie .. things are different now"

Jacqueline asked with tears leaving her eyes "you don't love mom anymore?"

Dante shook his head "I do love your mom,but my love for her wasn't enough for her" he tried to explain.

Jacqueline asked "will I still get to see her?"

Dante says "of course.. She just won't be living with us anymore"

Jacqueline hugged her father's chest crying her eyes out Dante wrapped his arms around her holding his daughter tight "we'll be okay honey… just gonna be different that's all"

Jacqueline asked him "what about Auntie Lady?"

Lady looked up at that.

Dante asked "what about her honey?"

Jacqueline asked "is she gonna stay with us instead of mommy?"

Dante chuckled "no no sweetie Auntie lady is just … well auntie lady isn't with Unc… Vergil anymore"

Lady said "Dante I haven't decided yet I told you"

Dante said "fine, they're going through some problems and don't know how to fix them yet"

Jacqueline said "what's happening daddy?"

Dante said "mom and Vergil did something stupid and me and Auntie Lady had to decide how to deal with it and I've made my decision that's why mommy has to go Auntie lady doesn't know what to do with Vergil yet though" Jacqueline was having trouble understanding but she knew enough.

Dante asked "wanna get some pizza baby?" he said caressing her cheek she nodded slowly "that's my girl" he said kissing her head.

Just then there was a gentle knock at the door and in walked Trish Jacqueline ran straight to her hugging her "MOM! Daddy says you're not gonna be here anymore please don't leave mom"

Trish hugged her tight "hey sweetie .. I'm just gonna talk to daddy for a minute okay?"

Jacqueline nodded and stepped out of her way.

Trish looked to Lady first then Dante and saw that his wedding ring wasn't in the same place it was closer to him on the desk meaning he moved it or held it "Dante .. can we talk?"

Dante said "you're stuff is outside Nico said she'd help you move if you want"

Trish cut him off "ABOUT.. About us"

Dante shook his head "there is no us" he told her folding his arms.

Trish looked to Lady "Lady .. can we .. can we please have a moment alone?"

Lady stood "I was leaving anyway… I'll see you later Dante" she said walking past trish and out of the place.

Dante said "bye Lady"

Trish said "Jackie baby could you go to your room? I'll be here when you get back I promise"

Jacqueline hugged her mom and went and kissed Dante on the cheek "please dad.." she said giving him a pleading look.

Dante said "go to your room sweetheart" as soon as she left his eyes were back on Trish.

Trish took a breath "Dante.. You still love me I know you do,you can't stop even if you want to… that's why your wedding ring isn't in the place I left it because you touched it you were thinking of me."

Dante raised his eyebrows "maybe I do maybe I don't doesn't change what you did or my decision on this"

Trish said "it was a mistake Dante it will never happen again"

Dante replied "I don't care if it does,you are not my problem any longer I'm not with you"

Trish said "is that all I was to you? A problem?"

Dante smirked "don't you dare turn this on me I never fucked anyone else let alone a fucking SIBLING!" he yelled the last part "... because I only wanted you" he told her.

Trish's bottom lip trembled as her eyes started watering.

Dante watched her "but I don't anymore that's why you're leaving"

Trish said "I.. I want you back Dante I want my life back without you the puzzle is missing a piece and I'll never be complete without you"

Dante shook his head "so I take you back and you're happy Jacqueline is happy?"

Trish nodded with a small smile and the tears still running down her face "yeah and you happy"

Dante shook his head again "no… I won't be happy, every night when you're lying next to me all that's in my mind will be how you fucked someone else it will poison my mind and you'll be the one to suffer Trish I'll take out my anger and hatred on you I'll be bitter I'll treat you horribly" he said as tears filled his eyes "that's why you can't stay Trish … because I do love you and I don't want to hurt you ever" he said out to her before the tears finally began to fall.

Trish understood him now he didn't want her to leave because he didn't love her, he wanted her to leave because he did love her.

Trish slowly walked over to him crying still as she gently moved her shaking hands to his shoulders and pulled him slowly so his back was against her chest "Dante… we'll find a way… I promise just give me a chance I'm begging you.. I..I can fix us Dante let me repair what was broken otherwise.. We'll go insane"

Dante said "I don't want this Trish .. I never want you to suffer because of me" he told her, holding onto her arm.

Trish said "any suffering that comes to me Dante will be the cost I want to pay for making you suffer okay? Just give me one chance Dante .. please?"

Dante went quiet and wiped his eyes "mmmm… god Trish… " he said and gently pulled her around to sit on his lap and hugged her.

Trish hugged him so tight clinging to him as she let out a sob "I love you Dante .. please don't let me go"

Dante said "I love you too… I'll help you move your stuff back in" he rubbed his hands up her back.

Trish smiled she'd won her family back or at least a chance to earn them back "thank you Dante… I won't let you down.. I won't let us down" she kissed his lips gently savouring it "I missed you.. It's not right being away from you baby"

Dante kissed back "mmm it's not right…."

Trish asked "what about Vergil?"

Dante took a breath "what about Vergil?"

Trish said "you never going to let him back?"

Dante replied "I don't know Trish right now my main concern is you" he said

Trish nodded "okay baby.. " she wrapped her arms around his neck kissing the side of his face.

…

When Lady returned home she found Vergil packing his things he looked up seeing her "Ma...Lady I apologise I was trying to be gone before your return"

Lady said "you're leaving?" she asked him

Vergil replied "I thought you wante-.."

Lady cut him off "I said I wanted you gone?"

Vergil stopped "I .. assumed it would be best"

Lady asked "did you assume fucking Trish was best too?"

Vergil said "I am not going to fight with you Lady"

Lady replied "and what about for me? You gonna fight for me or just leave and give up?"

Vergil asked "what do you want from me?"

Lady said "I don't know, I don't fucking know" she said turning and heading downstairs.

Vergil stopped packing and removed his coat leaving him in just his vest he followed her downstairs.

He saw her just sat on the couch with her head in her hands "I don't understand Vergil… why?"

Vergil said "because I'm a fool and my greed .. lust desire and envy I let that drive me instead of my love for you"

Lady asked "and do you love me Vergil?"

Vergil nodded "more than anything"

Lady asked "enough for you to stay faithful to me?"

Vergil said "and more"

Lady said "did I do something wrong Vergil?"

Vergil shook his head "no … it was me who did something wrong… but I want to make it right…. Mary"

She smiled at him hearing that "I love it when you call me that…. I want this back Vergil I want you back…. Can I have my ring back?"

Vergil was about to hand it back but then closed his fist around it "perhaps… perhaps we wait on that allow me to earn the right to take you as my wife"

Lady thought about that "hmm the fact that you want to earn the right to marry me Vergil is exactly why I want it back now… " she told him and gently took it from his hand.

Vergil said "what about Dante and Trish?"

Lady says "I don't know yet Dante is still my friend but I think we all need some time to ourselves and then we'll see if we can fix this mess"

Vergil nodded "I concur, but not too much time otherwise the wound will fester and not heal"

Lady said "I think Dante will be fine he'll just not trust you for awhile,but you and Trish are going to earn our trust back aren't you?" she asked him.

Vergil nodded then asked "did Dante take Trish back?"

Lady shrugged "I dunno I left before they spoke,but Dante loves Trish too much to let her go there is no way in hell he'll give her up I am sure of it and even if he does Jackie will be the glue to pull them back together"

Vergil smiled a little at the thought "of course Jacqueline"

Lady asked "so …. " she looked him in the eye

Vergil looked back quizzically "so..?"

Lady asked "was she better than me?"

Vergil straight away said "I'm not answering any of those questions"

Lady said "I'll figure it out on my own even if you don't tell me you know? Women are good at these things"

Vergil said "that is because you women are the most insecure people on the planet"

Lady said "insecure? What is that supposed to mean?"

Vergil said "nevermind… now shall I unpack my things?"

Lady said "yeah you should… " she said and as he stood she pulled him back nearly on top of her as she pulled his head down into a kiss "mmm those lips of yours"

Vergil replied "curious… I was about to say the same to you Mary"

Lady smiled and pushed him back up so he could go "go on unpack then I got things I wanna do with you later tonight"

Vergil replied "sounds ominous"

Lady chuckled "missed your dry sense of humor too baby...I'm going out for awhile I'll be back later"

…..

Jacqueline had been in her room for awhile before eventually she decided it's been long enough so she went to the door that led to the balcony and stairs down to the office she slowly opened the door and peeked down to see her Mother and Father were on the couch just kissing each other.

Dante whilst kissing Trish reached over to grab a pillow then threw it at the door at the top of the stairs closing it making Jackie gasp "how did you know?" she said through the door before opening it and walking downstairs.

Dante sighed and pulled away from Trish's kisses "you tried to sneak up on a demon who hunts other demons what can I say honey apart from my spidey sense was tingling?"

Trish smiled and turned back to Jacqueline "hey baby"

Jacqueline asked "is mommy staying? Are you staying mommy? Please let her stay daddy I'll do whatever it takes I'll keep my room clean I'll give you half of all my pizzas"

Dante chuckled at first but then heard the part about half of all pizzas "oooh" he said interested till Trish said "yes I'm staying baby you don't have to do anything"

Dante said "Trish! I was about to get half of pizzas" he complained in jest but he saw how his daughter's face light up with a beautiful smile "nevermind … that's priceless" he said grabbing Jackie and pulling her between him and Trish "god you're beautiful Jackie" he said truly taking in his daughter's smile caressing the side of her face it just made her smile more "I love you daddy,thanks for letting mommy back" she told him hugging his chest.

Trish asked "do I get a hug?" she said jokingly but it made Jacqueline immediately switch from Dante to Trish "I love you too mommy"

Jacqueline then turned to Dante "hey daddy can I do something?"

Dante smirked "could you be any more vague?" he asked her.

Jacqueline said "something to you?"

Dante asked "is it painful?"

Jacqueline said "nope" but if mischief had a face it was certainly the one Jacqueline had right now.

Dante sighed "fine"

Jackie squealed in excitement and ran off "the hell are you going?" Dante asked her

Trish said "you don't even know what she wants to do"

Dante said "yeeeah and she looks too excited… the fuck did I just agree to?"

Trish could only laugh at this as Jacqueline came back with a hairbrush and went and sat on the back of the couch behind Dante.

Dante saw the brush and said "whoa whoa what the hell are you doing with that?"

Jacqueline said "I told you daddy your hair has gotten really long now so now I get to play with it"

Dante said "w… wait what? OWW!" he grunted as his hair was pulled back.

Jacqueline said "ah ah be quiet Daddy and let me work" Trish couldn't hold back her laughter as she was holding her ribs.

Dante said "the hell you laughing at? You're next"

Trish said "the hell I am my hair is fine"

Dante said "yeah so was min-.. OWW! Jesus christ!" he said turning to Jacqueline "you used the lord's name in vain daddy"

Dante replied "no I didn't Jackie, in fact I found it very useful"

Lady then walked in and saw Dante with his hair brushed backwards she raised an eyebrow "don't even ask" Dante told her.

Lady asked "so you two worked things out huh?"

Trish looked to Dante who replied "we're going to try…. "

Lady said "I spoke to Vergil?"

Dante said "who?"

Lady sighed "Dante I know you're angry at him"

Dante stood up "angry?... I can't be at angry at a guy who doesn't exist"

Lady asked "so no chance of fixing you two?"

Dante said "not unless…." Dante froze then his eyes narrowed "Lady a word please?" he said pulling her along to the kitchen.

Lady as soon as they were away asked "the hell are you doing?"

Dante said "I have an amazing amazing amazing idea"

Lady said "okay go on"

…..

Trish was really confused, what would Dante be saying that he didn't want her to hear,she waited and waited until she could take no longer and went to press her ear against the door but the door opened before she could.

Dante saw her and just smiled "you trying to eavesdrop? Oh no no no Trish this is between me and Lady"

Lady said "it's an awesome idea and you call me when you wanna do it" she walked back out as now the reason she came didn't matter she had to wait.

Trish asked "what's the big deal why can't I know?"

Dante said "well I could tell you but then I'd have to kill you" he joked

Jacqueline suddenly asked "Daddy can we listen to mchammer?"

Dante turned to her "mchammer? What the hell is that?"

Jacqueline said "that song you know? Can't touch this"

Dante then burst out laughing "that's MC Hammer you dunce"

Jacqueline simply replied "potato potahto daddy"

Trish asked "who even says potahto?"

Dante shrugged then heard Jacqueline put the music on "fine but I get to pick the next song and it won't be hammer time" he told her

Jacqueline said "oh stop hating daddy"

Dante said "I'm not hating the song is fine it's just…" he was interrupted by the phone ringing

Jacqueline went and grabbed it "NO MY TURN!" she then answered the phone "Devil may cry"

Dante looked to Trish in shock, Trish was just giggling.

Nero was there "Jackie? Hey is your dad there?"

Jacqueline replied "no password? Sorry Nero can't help you"

Dante started laughing as he grabbed the phone "good job baby… Nero what's up?"

Nero said "she answers the phone now? She knows the password rule too?"

Dante said "to be honest we have never seen her do that before me and Trish were laughing our asses off just now"

Nero chuckled "hey listen have you heard from dad I haven't been able to get through to him"

Dante said "tell me that's not all you called for"

Nero says "yeah why?" the line went dead "the fuck!?"

Dante had hung up and sighed sitting behind his desk then looked to Jacqueline "honey … when we go you can take over the business"

Jacqueline said "YES! I'll be a way better hunter than you"

Dante chuckled "oh I don't doubt it … you'll knock em all dead baby"

Jacqueline asked "hey daddy I was thinking do you think you are better than batman?"

Dante said "batman? Hell no batman is way better than me and he'd kick my ass 9 times out of 10"

Jacqueline giggled "but you're so strong daddy"

Dante said "honey batman is a genius he can fight like a badass he has the batmobile for god's sake … when I get the Dantemobile I'll consider myself better"

Trish repeated "the Dantemobile?" she had an amused smile on her face

Dante said "hey… it would be cool"

Jacqueline said "what about superman?"

Dante says "I'm way cooler I'd kick his ass back to his own planet"

Trish chuckled but said "wait wait you think you can beat superman but a human the batman there's no chance?"

Dante said "it's Batman Trish nobody beats batman and superman sucks … I didn't just inherit my abilities from a different fucking atmosphere Trish"

Trish said "how do you know all this crap?"

Dante said "I had a shitty childhood Trish but I found ways to entertain myself…. Oh and that's another reason Batman is better he gets to sleep with catwoman" he then gasped and slowly turned to Trish.

Trish looked confused at first then it dawned on her and she just smiled "fine I'll do that for you baby"

Dante said "YES!"

Jacqueline asked "what is it daddy?"

Dante and Trish said "nothing"

….

**To be Continued….**


End file.
